The 24th Hunger Games
by JerkZero
Summary: 'Jo's back is towards me so he doesn't see me choking. The images start to go blurry and someone shoots an arrow through my neck and I can no longer breathe and I fall to the ground. All I see is black. Is this what it feels like to be dead' Years before Peeta and Katniss Rated T because you know why!
1. Chapter 1: Picking a dress

Years before Katniss and Peeta even entered the hunger games, years before them. It was time for the 24th annual hunger games.

* * *

I was out and about buying our groceries for the week. My parents had left me a list of stuff to buy on the counter along with the money. They were probably at work at the family bakery: Mellark family Bakery. They didn't want me working there because they thought I would screw stuff up. I'm the eldest daughter, I don't know why they don't trust me, but they just don't. I don't think they like me, that's why they put my name in the drawing as many times as they can each year: Just to get rid of me.

I get everything on the list: most of its fruits and dairy. I take the bags back to our house and start with the house chores. Laundry, more laundry, cleaning the floor and everything.

Tomorrow is when the pull names for the games. My name is always entered in the drawing as many times as it possibly can to get free food from the government. I don't think my parents did it for the food, I think they did it to try to get the biggest chance to get rid of me.

When I go to put the paper towels away, I find a note in the cabinet.

_Emily,_

_You need a dress for the reaping tomorrow._

_Here is some money, go buy a dress._

_Come get Gage and take him to get his suit too._

_Mom_

I take the money, and head out of the house for a second time today. They gave me money for a dress so I'd look nice when I got picked. I'm soooooo lucky that I have great parents. I stop by the bakery and get my little brother Gage. I think my parents tricked the system so he's not even in the drawing, but I love my little brother Gage. When he sees me he starts jumping up and down "Em is here, mom Em is here!" he shouts.

"Emily, I'm happy you were able to come get Gage," says my mother.

"Of course ma, I love little Gage," I reply truthfully, Gage is a nice boy.

Gage follows me out the bakery doors.

"How was your day today Gage?" I ask my little 10-year-old brother.

"Good, Ma let me help her make some Double Choco Mud pies for tonight," says Gage. Those are my favorite type of pies. My mom is making my favorite snack, hoping to get rid of me tomorrow.

I ask Gage "Really? Did you sneak any of the batter?"

"Maybe," says little Gage embarrassed.

"Its okay bud, i used to do the same thing!" I tell him.

"You did?" asks Gage

"Oh ya, I did and it was the best!" I reply.

"You want to get your suit first or do you want to help me find a dress first?" I ask him.

"I want to help you pick out your dress sissy!" replies Gage.

Gage helps me pull dresses off the rack for an hour before we both agree on one that I should wear. It's a beautiful dress: Light blue with some green polka-dots. Not too fancy; but fancy enough.

We go over to the suit store for Gage. We end up picking him out a button up shirt the same design as my dress: Light blue with green polka-dots. It looks cute on my bro and he's happy that he has a shirt that matches his sister's dress.

We walk back to the bakery and our mother loves our matching outfits. We have my brothers favorite meal and my favorite pie for dessert, just like Gage said. I went to bed that night knowing my name might be drawn tomorrow.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? I'll try to update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: Talking to Jo

It's the day I always dread. I get dressed, then help Gage get dressed. I do my hair and walk to the reaping with my little bro, parents close behind.

"Now Gage, if sissy gets picked, it will be okay. You understand?" I ask my brother.

"Yes sissy," says Gage.

I walk to the reaping and I go through the line and to my section. I'm so nervous I'm not even paying attention to most of the people around me.

The woman at the front, I didn't even catch her name. She says "I'm going to pull the girl first" She reaches her hand into the bowl. I can hear my name before she says it. When she says it, I say it with her. "Emily Mellark."

I see everyone turning and looking at me. I start-up towards the front. Everyone clears a path for me. I hear one lone clap in the crowd: My mother.

Why did she have to do this to me? I look and see Gage and he starts crying. His sissy got picked.

The guards escort me to the stage.

The woman on stage shakes my hand and whispers to me "Do you want the honors to pick the guy for me?"

I say "No thanks." Why would I want to do that? If I picked someone I loved, I would never forgive myself.

She reaches her hand into the bowl and pulls out a slip of paper. "Johnathen Mentor" she announces.

I see a boy walk up. It has to be Johnathen that walks up. The world is moving slow around me. I hear people cheer for us, and the world starts to spin as I follow the guards off stage.

The guards stick Johnathen and I in a room together.

"I'm Em," I say holding my hand out to Johnathen.

"I'm Jo," says Johnathen. I guess he goes by Jo, not Johnathen like I go by Em, not Emily.

"Nice to meet you Jo," I say.

"Back at you Em," he says.

"I guess we'll be getting to know each other from now till we lose the game," I say.

"No we'll be getting to know each other for a long time because we are going to win. Even trick the system to let us both win." he says proudly.

"Really?" I ask Jo.

"Trust me Em, I know people," he says without a doubt in his mind. "Believe it or not It was set up. My name was supposed to be picked. People are trying to start a revolution. They hate the games, watching children fight to their death."

"Well I hope you're right," I tell Jo hoping I'd be able to see my brother again.

"Trust me Em, we are going to do good," says Jo.

"Okay Jo, I'll trust you," I say.

I was starting to like this Jo kid. Am I starting to crush? I can't be crushing! I just met this kid!

"So Jo, I don't know much about you. Where do your parent work and where do you live?" I ask wanting to get to know Jo better.

"What do I look like? 20 questions?" Jo says.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to get to know you better." I say.

"Just kidding, kidding." Jo says.

"Good." I reply

"Well my parents work in the mine and I live in district twelve just like you," he replies.

"Well my parents own the bakery," I say.

"I go there all the time, I have never seen you," says Jo.

"Well my parents don't like me, so they never let me in the bakery," I say. I had never told anyone that before. It was just a secret. Jo was bringing the real me out.

"Well that really sucks! I don't get to go with my parents into the mine, but I'm okay with that!" Jo replies.

"Well baking is different, and I always wish my parents would let me help," I say bummed out.

Jo looks me straight in the eyes, "Em, are you okay?" he asks.

"No, I'm not," I say tears start to fall down my face, "my parents always try to enter me in the drawing as many times as they can. They hate me!" I say starting to cry harder.

Jo closes the distance between us and embraces me in a hug. I start crying into his shoulder. "Em, Em, its okay," he says rubbing my back, "I don't hate you, I think you're a lovely girl. Your parents must not see it."

Was Jo hitting on me? I have never admitted this to anyone. Not even Gage, I had no friends. It was like Cinderella, I was the maid, and there was no prince to save me.

"Princess keep your head up, your crown is falling," Jo says.

I chuckle and break away from the hug wiping tears away on my dress.

"Thanks Jo, I just hate that my parents hate me. It's just not fair," I say trying not to cry.

"After we win Em, it will all get better, trust me. It will all get better." Jo explains.

"Thanks Jo, I've never had a friend before," I say admitting the truth.

"Well that means I'm your first. One thing, I'm not just your friend, I'm going to be your best friend, get your facts straight gurrrrlll," he says putting emphasis on the girl.

"Your pretty cool Jo," I say.

"I know, I know, I'm just this beast!" says Jo taking a bow.

I start chuckling, "Do you have any brothers and sisters?" I ask Jo.

"Nope, I was born to start this revolution. My parents trained me in everything to help me with this battle," says Jo.

"Oh, well I have one little brother named Gage, my parents love him, and so do I," I say

"Well you want to start training now for this battle?" He asks me.

"Sure," I say, wondering what type of thing he'll put me through.

He starts me doing bur-pees, sit ups, push ups and core exercising. He has me using the room to the best he can. Theres only so much room to work with and we are using it all. He's doing the exercises with me, but he's doing more and doing them faster.

Afterwards I feel my arms, abs and legs. I'm huffing and puffing, sweating bullets. Jo is just breathing heavy but he looks in better shape than me. He gives me a high-five and we sit in silence recovering from our work-out.

* * *

**How do you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you want to see!**


	3. Chapter 3: Training Starts here

Next thing I know we are getting on a train. Jo and I sit down at a table and see food all over it. We start helping ourselves. There is Mac and cheese bake, turkey and gravy, corn casserole, peas, corn, apple cider and wine.

Jo and I get big helpings of everything and eat it all. Jo says "We have 30 minutes of downtime and then we are going to train some more, okay?"

"Okay Jo," I say. So. Much. WORK!

Jo and I find an empty ish train cart to start training in. He teaches me some basic wrestling moves: The double leg take down, a couple flips, arm bar, headlock and punches. If I don't have a weapon I have to know self defence. Then he goes over basics on how to defend yourself against a knife and how to attack people with a knife. We spend 6 hours working on all this. Jo and I are sweating puddles of sweat afterwards.

We decide to go back to the kitchen and see what food we could find. Jo pulls out 2 bottles of beer. He pops the lids off both and hands me one. "Cheers to us, let us win," Jo says.

Jo starts chugging his beer. I've never drank alcohol before, but Jo is drinking, so I guess I will too. If Jo doesn't pull through and we die in the games, this is my only chance to drink. I start chugging the bottle as fast as Jo. Next thing I know Jo is handing me another. And then we chug our second bottle, then our third and fourth. Next thing we know we are sitting around drinking our tenth bottle of beer.

"I've never been drunk," I inform Jo.

"I have, but not to this extent. I usually stop on my fourth," says Jo.

Oh dang we are both drunk over our heads. I don't know if its the alcohol talking but Jo is starting to look hot. I'm starting to crush harder on Jo. Maybe I should kiss him, but that would be giving the alcohol what it wants and I don't even know if Jo feels the same way.

"Emmmm," Jo says drawing out my name, "I feel so attracted to you, since the second I saw you walk up to the stage. I thought 'Oh hot damn this is the girl i'm going to be with for a while' I fell in love with you Em," says Jo.

Hes saying what I want to hear. I love him too. I'm wondering if its the alcohol, but I can't help myself, I love him. "I fell in love with you to Jo," I say drunk.

"Em, I love you," Jo says

"I love you too Jo," what am I doing, I haven't even known him for that long. But I'm falling in love with Jo. I love him.

Jo closes the distance between us. I can feel his warmth, I can smell the alcohol on his breath, I can see the look of love in his eyes. He puts his right hand on my cheek, "Em, i'm in love with you," he says putting his hands behind my neck. I feel the warmth radiating off him.

"I love you too Jo," I say.

Jo brings his face closer to mine. I can smell the alcohol on his breath, I see his lips, how I want to kiss them. I bring my head closer to his. I wrap my hands around him, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Jo, i'm in love with Jo.

Jo brings his lips to mine. We start kissing, I wrap my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck, never wanting to let go of my Jo. We start kissing more intensely. I can feel the alcohol running through my veins. He leans me against the wall, kissing me more. I slide my hands up his shirt wanting more of Jo. How I love him!

Jo backs away from the wall and swings me over his shoulder. I feel an enjoyment fill inside me. I start giggling, "Jo," and I giggle more, "I love you Jo," He still has me over his shoulder. We go into my room, the one in the train car. Jo lays me down.

"You think the capital would mind if we slept in the same room?" Jo asks me.

"I don't care what the capital thinks, as long as I have you," I say filling with joy.

Jo lays down next to me and embracing me in a hug. "I love you sweet pea."

"I love you too, honey bear," and we lay like that all night, me in Jo's arms.

* * *

I wake up the next morning. I have a headache and my tummy is upset. I move Jo's arm off me and stumble to the bathroom. I start to vomit. Hangovers suck! I flashback to last night- to Jo, I love him and he loves me. I have only known him for what- a day? 2 days? This is crazy! I would never be able to live without him!

I go to the kitchen looking for water, something to get the vomit taste out of my mouth.. EWW!

I try water, I can still taste the vomit, then I drink some milk and it helps some. I find a bottle of wine and bring it to the table. On the table I find some cinnamon rolls with a note.

_~~~From the capital_

I pour two glasses of wine, one for me and one for Jo. Jo walk into the room, stumbling with a hangover. "Good morning sunshine," Jo says, smile forming on his face.

"Morning, Capital brought us breakfast and I poured us some wine," I say.

"Well thanks Em," Jo says.

"No problem Jo," I say, grin on my face.

Jo and I eat cinnamon rolls, and then Jo tells me "One hour till training."

"I'll go take a shower," I say getting up.

Once I'm on my feet Jo kisses me on the cheek, "See you in an hour."

"Love you Jo!" I say, walking out of the room

"Love you too Em!" Jo hollers back at me.

I go and take my shower, trying to hurry to get back to Jo.

* * *

**How did you guys like it? Review and tell me what you want more of!**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Effie

I get out of the shower, get dressed in some workout clothes and pull my wet hair back.

I join Jo in the same cart as we used last time for training. "You ready for a workout?" He asks me.

"Hell ya," I reply.

He puts me through core strengthening: sit ups, push ups, a bunch of that crap.

Once we finish with the core strengthening he decides to do some training with a sword. 'Where did he find a sword on the train?' Well it doesn't matter. We used it and I got the hang with it. Then he moves on teaching me how to sharpen a stick and use it to kill, I hope we have a jungle map so I can use that.

He then wants to work some wrestling. We are both really sweaty from working out that its hard to grip Jo while wrestling. I struggle with it but learn. After 2 hours of wrestling Jo lets me try to pass his guard while wrestling. I attempt to pass and get pinned. I'm pinned to the ground, I can't do anything with my arms or legs. He wins. He says "Haha, I won!" Then he leans down and kisses me on the lips, I kiss back the only thing that I can do pinned in this position.

Jo lets me up. FIVE HOURS OF A WORKOUT, geez this is hardcore training!

I decide to go take another shower. When I'm done I put my hair into a bun and get dressed into a pair of jeans and a Nike shirt, and a sweatshirt. I walk out of the bathroom and into the dining room. Jo is sitting there waiting for me. He has already showered and changed and is pouring us some wine. Someone has made us some fried chicken and biscuits. Jo and I eat the food in silence and then start on our wine. Jo was sitting across from me until now as he jumps the table and sits right next to me.

"Gee Jo, that took skill!" I say surprised.

"Ya, I know, I'm beast!" explain Jo.

Jo leans in and kisses me. I can taste the chicken and wine in his mouth.

Then I hear a "Hi," who could be here?

Jo and I break away and look to the door.

The woman walks over to us and introduces herself. "My name is Effie," I have watched you guys for the last couple days and I'm happy to get to be your head couch this weekend..." she keeps talking but I'm not paying attention. She's been watching us? She's watched all of this? These couple of days?

Jo whispers in my ear "Don't worry they didn't have video in our rooms or have any audio." I sigh relief.

The woman is still talking "Now we finally made it to our destination. We will go into the elevator and go up to the 12th floor: 12th because your from district twelve," she says.

We ride up to the 12th floor and it looks cool. I grin happy.

"You guys will have your own rooms," she says.

"Can we share a room," escapes my lips. Did I just say that? Woah, I did.

"I guess you guys could.." Effie says.

"Okay," says Jo, grin on his face.

We eat dinner with Effie and says everything we can to make her happy. She then tells us our plans for tomorrow then we go to bed tired from the long day.

* * *

**Sorry guys its sorta short, I'm having writers block. If you check my page I'm also writing many other fanfics at the same time. #Multitasking #Hashtag**


	5. Chapter 5: Training

I wake up to see that Jo had already gotten up. I peek out into the main room and see Jo in the kitchen making breakfast. I decide to let him finish and I walk to the bathroom. I take a shower, get dressed in a pair of black jeans, a black shirt, a pair of combat boots and a sports watch. I pull my hair back into a fishtail braid, but on some mascara and walk out of the bathroom feeling stylish.

I sneak up behind Jo and grab his shoulders yelling "BOO!" he jumps and I laugh, and then he starts laughing too.

He escorts me to the table, pulling the chair out for me. As I go to sit down Jo pulls the chair out from under me and I start laughing. Jo says "Pay back!"

I tell Jo "Help me up," he reaches for my hand, grabs my wrist and pulls me up. As I'm getting my footing he pushes me back down and I laugh. He is gripping my wrist and keeps pulling me up and pushing me back down. I'm giggling the entire time when he finally helps me up for reals. I look down at my left elbow. I have a rug burn on it. "Joooo," I moan, "Look what you did to my arm!"

"That's a personal problem," he says and I laugh.

I sit in the chair and start eating breakfast.

"Don't eat too much, you don't want to be weighed down by it today during training," Jo explains.

"Okay, Jo. I'll eat light," I say. I eat 4 pieces of bacon, a good helping of eggs, 2 glasses of milk, some strawberries, an apple and a banana.

Jo eats about twice as much as me! He says "I need my protein to gain muscle Em! You do want a big strong man, right?" He asks me.

"You sure got it Jo!" I say grinning.

Jo and I get in the elevator. Jo hits the close door button. "We got some time now, don't we?" Jo asks me.

"Yes sir," I reply, hoping he'll kiss me.

Jo closes the distance between us and puts his hands behind my head and kisses me. And I kiss right back. His mouth tastes like bacon. I like bacon. I feel the warmth coming off his body. I bring my hands up his shirt just wanting to get closer to him. Right then I see the elevator open. "Floor 4", Oh crackers, who opened the elevator? I back away from Jo in a panic. The district four tributes get in the elevator and we finish riding down with them.

I whisper to Jo, "Well that wasn't awkward at all," I say.

"What was awkward, that we were kissing?" he says leaning in to kiss me again. It's just a peck that leaves me wanting more. Right then we walk into the training room. Time to train.

The whole training session speeds by. Jo and I stay in the corner practicing by ourselves. We use one of the poles that support the ceiling to practice climbing trees and go over to a station to learn how to make lake water safe to drink. Jo and I work on figuring out if a berry is edible and figuring out if a plant is edible. We walk away at the end of the day knowing a lot more than we did going in.

* * *

At dinner there is a whole cooked turkey on the table. Jo and I were so hungry we ate it all needing all the protein that it contained. Jo snuck 2 bottles of beer into his jacket, to sneak into our room past Effie. Jo went and put them in our room and came back out so we could talk to Effie.

"How'd you guys do today?" Effie asked us.

"We learned a lot today, it was amazing," I replied

"It really was," replied Jo.

"You know you guys don't have to sneak alcohol past me, right?" I see Jo's cheeks turn bright red, and I can feel my cheeks do the same. "I don't care if you drink, heck i'll drink with you," Effie says. The relief floods through me, I thought we were in trouble.

"Thanks for the offer," Jo starts, "but we are actually pretty tired from all the work we did today, I think we are going to go rest our heads."

"Okay," says Effie.

Jo and I stand up and walk to our room. I pull the door shut behind us. Jo pulls out the beers. He cracks them open and gives one to me. "To us," he says.

And I echo him "To us," I say back.

We both chug our beers. I take Jo's empty beer bottle over to the trash can, along with mine, and throw them away. Jo comes up behind me embracing me in a hug behind me. "I'm sorry Em," he says

"What are you sorry for? I love you Jo," I say back, looking you up and behind me at Jo. Jo is about 2 inches taller than me.

Jo starts to squeeze me tighter like a boa-constrictor. "I love you so much Em, so much, I'm so sorry" He says with an evil grin on his face.

"Jo," I say laughing, "You're hugging a bit tight," I say.

He starts squeezing tighter.

"Jo," I say starting to gasp for breath. I start trying to squirm from his grasp. I can't move, he's too strong and I don't have oxygen going to my brain. I can't think. "Jokes over, let me go." I say squirming. "JO?! Let go please Jo." I say wondering why he's not letting go. "Jo, this joke isn't funny!" I'm still squirming trying to get out of his grip. "I'll yell..." I say taking deep breaths trying to get air, "For Effie.." I say. I'm starting to run out of breath.

"Ef... fie..." I try to yell but it only comes out as a whisper. "F... E..." I try saying but the words won't come out. "Jo," I whisper. "I... can't..." I try to say more words but they won't come out? Why can't I speak? "Jo... I... love...d... you..." I say huffing and puffing trying to breathe. I'm still in Jo's grasp. Why was he doing this to me? I try moving my arm to hit him but it was too late. I had no energy left. I tried to yell but it came out as a whisper "Help me," Why wasn't Jo stopping? I tried squirming and he wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop, and I couldn't breathe. I felt the room start to spin and my head starting hurting really bad. "Just stop," I whispered grasping for breath, "Why?" I whispered

"I'm soo sorry Em" said Jo kissing the top of my head, "So sorry."

"I still love you," where my last words before I blacked out.

* * *

**Cliff hanger? You're welcome. I will write more when you guys review! MWAHAHAHAHA!**


	6. Chapter 6: Waking up

I wake up, I'm in the hospital room in the capital building. I feel my lungs, they burn. I feel my waist feels sore. I lift my shirt to see bruises on my waist. Woah what happened? I think to myself. I try to think back and I can't. The last thing I remember is drinking a beer in the bedroom with Jo. That's the last thing I remember.

How did I get these bruises on my body, what happened. My lungs burn when I breathed. When I breathe it hurts. What happened and why can't I remember? I breathe in, owww, I breathe out, owwww. What's going on?

"She's up," yells a nurse.

The nurse comes in. Her name tag says 'Lori'.

I tell the nurse "It hurts to breathe."

"It will be okay, let me get you some more pain medication, hold on," she says turning to leave.

"Where is he?" I ask the nurse.

I cough, and start coughing. Ow my lungs hurt, ow, ow, ow.

"Hold on, I'll get you some medicine," says Lori, turning and running out of the room.

She comes back with two needles. She injects both into my IV. "The first one was for the pain and the second one was the one to put you back to sleep while your lungs heal," she says.

Did she say I'm going to go back to sleep. Where is Jo. I want him now!

"Tell Jo I love him and want to see him," I say before I fall asleep.

* * *

**Mwahahahaha, I have big plans for Jo, have fun waiting for the next update!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jo

**I don't know how many times I'll switch points of view. But here it goes..**

* * *

******Jo's point of view******

I did it, I had to do it. When she was in my arms, I didn't want to do it. I didn't want to do that. I did what my boss said to do. He said she'd be the greatest fighting machine once I injected her. I flashback to when I was holding her.

_****Flashback****_

_I held her in my arms. I squeezed her till she went limp. I felt terrible! I didn't want to do it. I had started to fall in love with her. Every move she made, made me want her more. Every joke she told, I just wanted to kiss her. Once she went limp I injected her with the shot I had._

_The shot would give her strength. It would give her a mental compass that would help her find me if we ever got separated. It also had a tracking chip in it so I could find her too. It gave her the ability to heal at five times the rate of the normal person. I felt bad for having to go to the extent of choking her out but she wouldn't remember it anyways. The shot also wiped the last 5 minutes from her memory._

_She wouldn't have let me do it though! If I would have told her I wanted to inject her she wouldn't have let me! She would have thought she was strong enough by herself!_

_In the moments after I injected her. I punched myself, and injected myself with something that would make me cough and pass out for 6 hours. I injected myself and blacked out right next to Em._

_*****End Flashback**_

I'm sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the nurse to come get me to bring me to Em when she wakes up.

Lori walks over to me. "She woke up, but it hurt her to breathe. Who ever broke into your room, must have choked her out and she must have fought to stay awake for a long time," the nurse said.

She did put up a fight, she did stay strong for a while, she didn't want to pass out.

"Can I go see her?" I ask the nurse.

"I guess, I gave her pain medication. She is sleeping now," says Lori.

"Thanks," I say standing up and walking to Em's room.

I walked into her room and she was lying there. She looked so peaceful. I walked up to her and ran my finger across her cheek. How I loved her. I couldn't put how much I love her into words. I sit down on the couch in her room. I lay there and fall asleep waiting for my sleeping beauty to wake up.

_I'm back in our room. She's throwing away the bottles. I'm holding her tight to me. She doesn't fight she just whispers "I love you, I love you."_

_She goes limp and stops breathing. I let her fall to the ground. Her breathing hasn't picked back up. I check her pulse, its starting to slow. Em is dying. She couldn't be dying. She can't be dying on me. I start giving her CPR but it's not working. Em won't wake up._

I wake up sweating bullets. Em is lying in the hospital bed. I thought I lost her. I still feel bad for doing it. My boss said it was the only way to let us win. I'm near tears. I see Em's eyes flutter. Is she waking up?

* * *

**How did ya guys like that chapter? I'll update again once I get some more reviews! I love everyone who is reading my story!**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Training

**Here's an update, hope you're happy.**

* * *

*****Em's POV*****

When I wake up the first thing I see is Jo. I love Jo! My lungs no longer hurt. I lift my shirt up and I no longer see bruises. I see Jo looking at me. I look at him. I love him.

"How are you feeling," asks Jo.

"I feel so much better!" I exclaim.

"You ready to get out of here," asks Jo.

"Hell ya," I reply.

The nurse comes in and checks my breathing and sees that the bruise had disappeared.

She dismisses me and we are able to go back to floor 12.

* * *

Effie greets us telling us we missed a day of training!

"We only were gone 24 hours Effie. Plus Em and I did a bunch of training on the train," says Jo.

"Well you guys better be ready tomorrow, you have your private sessions with the game makers," explains Effie.

"Trust me, we will be," says Jo.

"Oh and you guys have to sleep in a different bedroom tonight, after what happened in the one..." Effie says.

"Okay," Jo and I say together, walking off to our new room.

I shut the bedroom door behind us. "I love you Jo," I say wanting him to kiss me.

He walks up to me and hugs me, "I love you too Em, I love you too."

I put my hand under his shirt wanting to get closer to him. He pulls his head away from the hug and to my lips.

He kisses me, and I kiss him back, but then he pulls away. "What's wrong Jo?" I ask him.

He starts crying and I hug him. He starts crying harder. "Its okay Jo, Its okay," I whisper.

Jo breaks away and goes to the bed, covering himself with covers. I crawl into bed next to him and hug him from behind. "Its okay Jo," I whisper.

We fall asleep with me hugging him from behind.

* * *

****JO POV****

When I wake up that morning Em's arms are still around me. I feel so bad for hurting her. I couldn't even kiss her last night, I felt so bad. I need to remove the image from my mind. I get up and go into the bathroom, locking the door. I pull out a shot, I will erase that memory from my mind. I inject myself with the needle and throw the empty needle in my bag.

What am did I come into the bathroom for? I wonder. I fix my hair in the mirror and wash my face off. I change into my clothes for the day and walk back out. I see Em still in her room sleeping, How I love her. Who ever did that to her will pay, I will kill everyone in the hunger games and prove to whoever did it, that they will die.

* * *

**Sorry its short guys, I'm setting up. I hate changing POV (Point of views) in the middle of chapters, but I felt like I needed to. I love all you viewers! If you can't get enough of Jo and Em, check out the other stories on my page. Jo and Em are in all 3 stories on my page!**


	9. Chapter 9: Ranks (Effie's POV)

**Hope you guys like this chapter:**

* * *

******Effie's POV******

I watch Jo come out to the kitchen, soon followed by Em. They were probably up late making kissy face. It was really starting to bother me. Their minds be focusing on the game, not making out. Today was their shot to show the gamemakers what they were really made of.

"Today is the day to show off guys," I say.

"We know Effie," says Jo, "We already have it all planned out."

"We are going to rock this," says Em.

"Hell ya we are babe!" says Jo grinning.

Are they going to rock the competition or each other, maybe one or both, they might surprise me, but I highly doubt it.

After their show off sessions they come back to the room. Jo and Em are holding hands. They can't stop for one second, can they?

"How did you guys do?" I ask them.

"Well I thought I did pretty good," says Jo.

"I don't know, I want to see what the judges score me," says Em.

We wait for the scores to come on Tv.

When they finally come up we watch districts 1-11's placings. Eleven people got 7 points, Eight people got 6 points, Two people got 5 points and One person got 8 points. Now we were waiting for Em and Jo's ranking.

Jo popped up first. He got a 9 and I was amazed!

Em popped up after that. She got a 10. I was flabbergasted! How did that girl get a high score? Em and Jo started jumping up and down! Jo runs to the fridge to get three beers to celebrate. He hands one to me and hands one to Em.

"Cheers," he says raising his bottle.

"Cheers," Em and I say in harmony.

After their beer they walk off to their room. Probably to make out or something. I'll never see them again after the games, so it doesn't matter anyways. I walk off to my room to sleep for the night.

* * *

**Sorry guys it's so short! I'm writing another fanfic at the moment. And I have a bunch of homework! Keep reviewing, it motivates me to write faster!**


	10. Chapter 10: Propose (Em's POV)

**Back to Em's point of view!**

******Em's POV*****

We woke up the next morning and went into the main room where we were greeted my Effie. Today we were going to be coached for the TV interviews tomorrow.

"Effie, I don't think its necessary," I say sounding annoyed.

"Em and I are good, honestly," Jo says.

I know Jo wants to coach me on what to say so it matches what he has planned during the games. What ever that is.

"Fine, but if you guys screw up on TV, it's on you!" Effie says.

"I promise we won't mess up Effie," I say.

"Do you think WE would mess up Effie," Jo says putting extra emphasis on the we.

"Okay, okay. I'll leave you to alone," Effie says standing up and going into the elevator.

Jo tells me to just be myself, and talk about everything that I want to.

* * *

After dinner Jo and I head to our room.

Jo pulls a case of beer out from under the bed.

I walk over to him and take one and pop it open, starting to drink it. Jo does the same.

After about 20 minutes we go through the case.

Jo walks over to me and closes the distance between us.

His hands creep up my back. I wrap my hands around him and look up at him. I feel the heat radiating off his body. I smell the alcohol on his breath. I feel his body around mine.

Jo leans his head down and kisses me. I start kissing back.

I pull Jo's shirt off and he pulls mine off.

I look down to see that I'm wearing a zebra print sports bra.

I jump and wrap my legs around Jo.

He leans me against the wall kissing me. I taste the alcohol in his mouth. I feel the heat and feel the love towards Jo.

Jo carries me to the bed and lays me down.

Jo walks over to the door and locks it.

"Em I love you," Jo says.

"I love you too Jo," I reply.

"You didn't let me finish Em," Jo starts.

Jo walks over to his backpack and then walks over to me.

He gets down on one knee. "If we make it out of the games, somehow anyhow, I want to be with you Em. I want to be with you for a long time. I love you Em," Jo says.

I start crying and saying "Yes, yes, yes," I stand up and hug Jo. I am in love and am standing next to the guy of my dreams.

"Can I ask you something else Em?" Jo asks me.

"Anything... fiancé," I say growing a smirk.

"Do you have a problem reacting this moment on stage tomorrow? I have been in touch with my dad. And we had never planned for such a wonderful girl to be reaped. I told him that I loved you and he said to do whatever I wanted. So I decided to proposed. He said that if we could re-enact it on TV that would get a bunch of sponsors. My dad was sorta pissed at first because I wasn't supposed to fall in love with you..." He says pausing, "I was originally... originally, I... I..." he starts crying. "He planned this for a long time. I didn't know I would fall in love with the girl I was supposed to...k...k...kill." He says starting to cry.

I close the distance between us and embrace him in a hug, "No problem, I will do anything you want me to do Jo. I'm in love with you! I never thought I'd be reaped and fall in love. I thought i'd die on the first or second day of the games. You are everything I ever dreamed of plus more. I love you and be happy to re-enact it on stage," I say hugging him harder.

"It's okay Jo," I whisper rubbing his back.

Jo and I get into bed and I hug him.

We fall asleep like that, Jo in my arms. My fiancé in my arms.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked that. Sorry I haven't been updating. I have had a bunch of homework and I am busy this weekend. If you guys like divergent, make sure you check out my page for my divergent FanFic. Its pretty good and I'm juggling updating that story and that one. I hope to update again soon! Remember to review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Dreams (Em's POV)

**A/N: Hey y'all! Sorry I haven't been updating! I'm going to need some more characters for the games! If you guys want you can submit me your own characters via review or PM. You can submit as many as you like. Make sure to include Name, nickname, district, physical appearance, personality and weapon of choice and what they have in their bag when they meet up with Em or Jo! Remember be as creative as you can so I can make an amazing character out of what you give me! Well here's the next chapter. I hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

*****Em's POV*****

The day of interviews goes by in a buzz, the proposal the cheers, and then back to our floor. I am exhausted by the time we set put in the apartment. Jo and I make it to our room and we take turns using the shower. I go first and then Jo.

When I get out I lay in bed and when Jo gets out he comes and snuggles up right next to me. And I fall asleep.

_I'm in the games already? That was fast. 3, 2, 1, and I run off my platform. I am surrounded by sand. It's a desert. There is mud in the middle of the arena. I run off to stand along the side away from the middle. There are cacti all over. I stand-off in the distance by some cacti waiting for Jo. I see him start running towards me with a backpack loaded with stuff._

_He is getting closer and closer to me. My fiance close to me. I love him._

_The ground comes out from under him and he starts sinking. Quick Sand. He can't die. I try moving towards him, but my feet won't let me move. I start yelling for him to get up but he won't. He keeps going down farther._

_Someone comes up behind me and puts me in a headlock. I didn't even notice them. They had so much stealth to sneak up on me._

_I start yelling for help, but it does no good. Jo is sinking and I am stuck in someone's arms being choked._

_I district 7 tribute runs up to Jo in the quicksand and tries to help Jo out of it but ends up falls in. She screams in frustration._

_"I'm Sarah," she says after she has calmed herself down._

_"Well I'm Jo, and thanks for trying to help," Jo says thankful for Sarah's attempt at saving him._

_Jo's back is towards me so he doesn't see me choking. The images start to go blurry and someone shoots an arrow through my neck and I can no longer breathe and I fall to the ground. All I see is black._

_Is this what it feels like to be dead? I ask myself._

I open my eyes in bed sweating. I feel the sweat on my forehead, on my chest and all the way down my body. I feel arms around me and start yelling "Get off, get off me!"

The figure let's go of me and looks at me with fright. "It was all a dream," he says.

I snap back to reality. This isn't a dream. This is Jo and he is alive. Not stuck in quicksand. I start crying and he embraces me. "I...I thought you had died," I mumble into him.

"It's okay, it was just a dream," he says stroking my hair.

I am safe. Jo is safe. There is no quicksand and no one choking me. We are all safe...for now. I fall back to sleep in Jo's arms.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it's short. I am setting up for the games. Do you guys like it? Remember.. you can submit your own characters! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Video Call (Em's POV)

**A/N: Look how fast I updated! Hope you guys enjoy! I'm still accepting character requests!**

* * *

*****Em's POV*****

Jo wakes me up the next morning and drags me into the bathroom where he pulls out a computer from his bag and starts typing on it.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"Hold on Em," he replies still typing on the computer. I watch his fingers move across the keyboard. He is a really fast typer.

I see a face pop up on the screen. "Em," Jo says, "This is my dad. He wanted to meet you, or well video chat you before the games. Em this is my dad Larry, dad this is my fiance." The way he says fiance builds butterflies in my stomach.

"Hi Larry," I say.

"Please, call me dad," he says.

I look at Jo's dad, or well 'my' dad on the screen. I can only see his face. Blonde hair, blue eyes, goatee... He looks nothing like Jo, except his piercing blue eyes and facial structure. Jo's dad sees the lost expression on my face. "He looks more like his mom. His mom died many years ago from an attack," Jo's dad says.

Attack? It had to be an attack from the capital. The last attack was on district 13... "Are you... are you in district 13?" I ask.

"Well yes. We have always lived there. We moved Jo to district 12 for the reaping. And well here we are all now. I am in district 13 now, but I will explain more when we meet in person," Dad says with a smile on his face. He said when we meet in person, basically saying we will get out of the games.

I hear Effie start to bang on our bedroom door. "Breakfast," she yells.

"Dad we gotta go," Jo says.

"Good luck," dad says as Jo shuts the computer.

We stand up and walk out of the bathroom and open the door to Effie.

"Today is the day," she sings, looking like she is happy to be getting rid of us.

I moan. Today we set foot in the arena. Jo could die today, and I will be left without him. Unless his little plan works. I don't know how this plan will work.

We eat our breakfast in silence, anticipating the day.

* * *

I throw on the clothes that my stylist gives me and step onto the platform.

I get excited to see Jo on the field. I wonder what the arena will look like.

"10 seconds," an animated voice says as I am brought up to the surface.

I get to the top and look around. Sand. Sand everywhere. Just like my dream.

"9," I look around for Jo.

"8, 7, 6," I see the girl named Sarah from my dream.

"5, 4, 3," I decide I will run to the center and grab a sword. I hope I make it out.

"2," I feel a bead of sweat start to run down my neck.

I say the last number with the announcer and run off my platform.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If you want one of the tributes to be an OC of your own, review me your name and all that jazz. I hope you have enjoyed the chapter. More to come in the next!**


	13. Chapter 13: The Games (Em's POV)

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I'm thinking about dropping the story. Let me know what you think. But until then here's another chapter. I'm fighting the urge not to just end it. Your reviews help the story live!**

* * *

*****Em's POV*****

Before I hear the last number, the floor starts to fall from under me. I hear two loud bombs blow off, then two cannon fires. I am being lowered back down from the games. When I reach the bottom, I see Jo's dad, or well my dad.

"Wha? How?" I start stuttering out.

"This will be much easier this way," he says and pokes a needle into my neck.

My vision goes black and I say the words, "I love Jo," before I slump out across the floor.

* * *

_I look around and it's a silent field. I look before finding a body on the ground. It's Jo, "I love you," he mutters and then slumps out. I shake him and shout, with no answer. I turn his body and see an arrow in his back. Somebody killed Jo._

I wake up and hear voices. I'm sitting on a car seat and Jo's next to me. Scratch that I'm laying on a car seat. "Jo," I mutter. Jo turns his head to me.

"Where are we?" I ask

"You'll know soon," he says.

"But, but-," I say, "The games?"

"We are out, but we need to hide," he says.

"Hide?" I ask, still tired from whatever Larry gave me.

"My dad will explain, just get some rest," he says.

"I love you," I say.

"I love you too Em," he says, then I'm out like a light, wondering where we may end up.

* * *

**A/N: Let me know what you want to see next! Make sure you review and tell me if I should keep going with this FanFic!**


End file.
